bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JCgamer18/Critical Review Inferno Princess Alice
'Inferno Princess Alice' Alice is a dark type unit with only a weakness to light elements which means do not bring her to fights with light elemental bosses like maxwell, though at this point maxwell is a relic but, a fantastic relic. LS: '''100% atk increase to dark types and 4 BC per turn This leader skill is great for mono teams but terrible for everything else. 4 BC per turn is great for all units but, its to barebone. A leader skill for all squads needs to have something that makes the squad pack some punch or have better survivability. Its pretty average as far as leader skills go and is great for a mono dark arena squad which i still see around quite often. '''5/10: '''its ok but, does not work well with anything but dark and even though dark units have tons of solid units like zenia and Irvis. It still can only be really used to its fullest effect with dark types '''Normal attack: 10 hits with 4 dc 9/10: great amount of hits with higher drop check makes her ideal for quickly gettting the bb gauge filled up quickly BB(25): 13 hit combo on all enemies 45% curse and heals. Useful for any situation. Pairs very well with units like Kanon and Melchio(7* not out yet) who can either use pseudo healers or alice who can not only curse your enemies but, can heal your allies which kills 2 birds with one stone. 7/10: her heal is decent. Its not the best but, good enough to use. Her curse is good to use but lacks good sustainability. 45% is ok and definitely usable by my standards but, is not reliable enough to count on it working every time. 13 hits is low for a seven star and this is what really brings her down because you only get 13 bc without anything modify the drop rate or fill rate and she would be easily an 8 - 8.5 if her hit count was higher around 15-16 hits it would be better SBB(23): '''19 hits increase BB gauge fill rate by 30% and boost attack based on recovery by 80% both buffs stay for three turns '''10/10: '''This synergizes amazingly with Alice and her high atk and recovery. Her attack is one of the higher lord type attackers in the game and one of the highest if not the highest offensive recovery non-traditional healer/mitigator in the game. She not only increases your atk based on rec by 80% which is the highest in game currently but, also increases bb fill rate by 30% which makes her one of the better offensive supporters in the game. '''UBB(20): '''23 hit combo heals all allies 3600-4400, gradual heal 2000-2300, 300% recovery buff for 3 turns '''7.5/10: 23 hits is good but not amazing. Heals allies is average and altri 6 star can do that. The gradual heal is good as well to counter DoT but its very mediocre compared to selena or Irvis. 300% boost to rec now things are looking better this makes everything way more powerful from HoT, to atk based on rec boost and her bb heal and because of that synergizes well but, due to all the other lackluster abilites of this UBB it is not as good as it should be and compared to others like Irvis who can do it better and prevent your party from dying. Though its still has great synergy with her own abilities and makes it very good for you and your allies to have even stronger offensives with her. ES: Absorb hp when attacking(3%-8%) and hugely boost BB gauge when attacking normally 6.5/10: '''The absorbtion rate for hp is ok but not the best. The bb gauge boost is only good for arena and nothing else. '''Raid- 10/10: '''She was made for raid. Pair her with Kikuri/Medina and Kanon and Melchio(future) and she will be great. She was meant for this with the atk based on rec boost and 300% rec boost on UBB makes her ideal for raids. I still use her in raid when combined with other damage heavy units and you got yourself a solid raid sub unit. She can do Leader Raid but, not worth it with Reis around and other units who can fill the leader role better. '''GGC/GQ-8/10: She is good but she really gets pushed out by bestie who does her job better. She is a great replacement for bestie though and can help you defeat the enemies quicker but, bestie really pushes her out of this field but Bestie is more defensive while Alice is more Offensive. Trials- 6/10: Lately most trials are either light units and dark units so if you are versing a light unit best not bring her due to her lower end defense, it really hurts her in this situation. Bestie is just better for this situation all around. Quests-8/10: Slap her in a mono dark squad as either lead or sub and she can clear almost any quest out there Arena 9/10: Amazing for Arena her 40dc plus 7 bc from extra skill makes it very easy to get sbb but, her bb falls short on hits for arena which only slightly hurts her due to her heal and curse on bb overall great Arena Unit. Stats: I will be using lord stats since its the base stats of the unit at max level. Lord: Hp:6452, Atk:2523, Def:2000, Rec,2399 8/10: Her hp is a little low and her defense is also low for a seven star unit but, Her atk and rec really make up for it over 2500 atk for a lord type is amazing and 2400 for a non-traditional healer is unbelievably high for an offensive unit and it suits her perfectly. Her stats really work with what she is about and that is boost damage based on your recovery which makes it understandable in why her rec and atk are so high. Overall Usefulness: 7/10 She is amazing for Arena and Raid and her bb being 13 hits is a little too low for a someone who heals and attacks. but her sbb is where she shines with atk based on rec 80% and bb fill rate make her the ideal raid companion but, everywhere else she is really beaten by bestie who is better for the harder content like trials and GGC. Overall A useful unit. USEFULNESS RATING: VERY USABLE: raid and Arena DECENT: for everything else I am looking for some thoughts on how this looks and how it helped and how i can improve the quality of my reviews and let me know if this helped in any way. after all this is the first one im doing JCgamer18 (talk) 00:41, August 19, 2015 (UTC)JCgamer18 Category:Blog posts